The Definition of Just out
by The Only Sane One
Summary: Espio's constant late night sneaking out is really getting on Vector's nerves, But just when he thinks about doing something about it, Espio is brought home at 3:00 a.m. by the police. What has Espio gotten himself into to this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy guys it's me! The Only Sane One! W00t! are you prepared to have me go noobish on you?**

**OMG! NW! i cant belive tat! TOSO goin n00b?!?!?!!?!?1//1/1?! i cant belive it! ill be all ZOMG && OMG && other stuf! But then again…is it a bd? i think it is….**

**Okay I'm done now! **

**I don't own the Chaotix or any other Sonic Character….Though I wish I did.**

_**She**_** belongs to me is ALL I'm saying. :3 **

**T**_**Ø**__**§**__**Ø**_

It was still dark when Vector woke up this morning. He glanced at his clock. 1:30 a.m. it said. He groaned.

_Why am I up so early? _He thought. But the question was soon answered when there was suddenly light, blinding him. Vector rubbed his eyes and blinked about 1000 times trying to get in focus. When he could finally see his gaze fell to a six year old bee standing under the light switch of Vector's room.

"He's gone again." Charmy said. The crocodile closed his eyes and slowly shook his head.

"I'm gonna kill that kid." He mumbled.

"What do you think he does this early Vector?" Charmy asked, making his way over to the side of Vector's bed.

"I dunno." Vector said, opening his eyes. "But what ever it is it can't be good."

"What wouldn't be good?"

"Selling drugs for one thing."

Charmy looked thoughtful for moment before asking: "Espio wouldn't do that right?" Vector stared at Charmy for a moment or two.

"I dunno kid." He said rolling over so his back was facing the bee. "But I'll talk to him in the morning okay?"

"Kay." He heard Charmy buzz of and the lights switch off. After a while Vector finally fell asleep.

**T**_**Ø**__**§**__**Ø**_

_Vector was stretched out on the couch and Charmy was on the computer when Espio came _downstairs.

"Heeeyyy Chaarrrlliieee." Charmy said looking at Espio. His voice was different somehow. It wasn't any higher, and definably not lower. Just different. "You're up you silly sleepy head!" Espio stopped halfway down the stairs and stared at Charmy.

"Wanna go to Candy Mountain Charlie?" Charmy continued. "Oh no wait, you already did last night. My mistake." Espio's blank expression quickly turned into a confused one.

"Since you already went Chaaarrrrlieeee, You have to go see the magical Leoplurridon to explain how you got to Candy Mountain with out him telling you the waaaayyyy." It was silent as soon as Charmy finished talking. Until Espio decided to say something.

"What the_ heck_ are you talking about?" He asked, his expression officially turned to "weirded out".

"VECTOR WANTS TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SNEAKING OUT!" Charmy Shouted. "GAWD!" Charmy flew up the stairs to his bedroom and slammed the door. It' was once again silent after that.

"Heyy Charlie," Espio said with a sheepish grin, imitating how Charmy spoke. "How's it goin?"

"Nice try." Vector growled getting into a sitting position. Espio's expression was then quickly replaced by his normal one. "So….Where've you been between 1 and 2:30?"

"Out." Espio stated. Vector wasn't surprised.

"Out where?"

"Just out." Vector arched one of his eyebrows.

"I didn't know there was a night club called 'out'" Vector said dryly. "Nor a city called 'Just out'."

"It isn't any of your business." Espio growled, looking away.

"Oh really?!?" Vector said, standing up. "Well if a certain someone keeps waking me up before the sun rises to tell me that ANOTHER certain someone is gone AGAIN then I think it IS my business!"

"Well you know this wouldn't be the first time you were WRONG!!!!" Espio yelled.

"WELL FINE THEN!!!" Vector shouted right back. "THAN I FORBID YOU FOR GOING WHERE EVER IT IS YOU'RE GOING!"

"FORBID ME?!?!?! HA!" Espio shouted. "YOU'RE CAN'T DO THAT!"

"WELL WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT MY-" Espio stopped.

"YOUR WHAT?!?" Vector yelled

"Boss of me." Espio huffed. He turned around and headed up the stairs.

"YOUR BOSS OF YOU?!?!?" Vector shouted. "THAT MAKES NO FRIKEN SENSE!!!!!!" The only answer he got was the slam of Espio's bedroom door. Vector sat back down in a huff. Soon he heard a creak of another door opening and Charmy soon appeared in front of Vector.

"So.." Charmy said. "How'd it go?"

**T**_**Ø**__**§**__**Ø**_

_Vector wasn't exactly asleep that night, but he most certainly not awake either._ That is until the light suddenly came on, blinding him once again.

"Ow…" He muttered.

"Sorry Vec."

"Charmy what now?" Vector asked rubbing his eyes. "Is Espio gone again?"

"Yes and no." Charmy replied. Vector looked over at his clock. 3 a.m. it said.

"Funny." Vector chuckled. "This is usually when he comes home." He leaped out of bed and started out the door. "Let's go booby trap his room!"

"Vector I didn't come over here to tell you the Espio was gone." Charmy said. "I came to tell you he's back form being gone." Vector looked a little confused.

_Why does it matter if he's back? _Vector thought. But it all became clear when Charmy lead Vector downstairs.

"Mr. Crocodile." A guy said. "I belive this belongs to you." The guy was wearing a blue suit with gold buttons and a gold badge. He had on a funny blue hat with a black bill. A classic police getup. But the unhappy looking officer was the least of Vector's surprise. For standing next to him was a handcuffed, very pissed off looking………Espio.

"WHAT IN THE F'ING WORLD DID YOU DO?!?!?!?!?"

**T**_**Ø**__**§**__**Ø**_

**TOSO: Ooooo! Espio's in deep crap now!**

**Espio: (Glares) Shut up!**

**TOSO: XP MAKE ME!**

**Espio: (throws ninja star)**

**TOSO: AAAGH! (dies)**

**Espio: done. (Walks off)**

**TOSO: Review please **


	2. Chapter 2

Last Chapter

"I'm gonna kill that kid."

"Espio wouldn't do that right?"

"Heeeyyy Chaarrrlliieee."

"Well you know this wouldn't be the first time you were WRONG!!!!"

"THAT MAKES NO FRIKEN SENSE!!!!!!"

"Yes and no."

"I belive this belongs to you."

"WHAT IN THE F'ING WORLD DID YOU DO?!?!?!?!?"

**_TØ§Ø_**

"Keep an eye on this one." The officer grumbled, undoing Espio's handcuffs and shoving him toward Vector. The officer grumbled about something else and slammed the door. Then came the silence.

"Well?" Vector growled.

"Well what?" Espio growled back, looking up.

"Whadya mean 'well what'? " Vector moaned. "You can't weasel outta this one Es, you were brought by the freaking police!"

"So?"

"That's _**it!**_" Vector yelled. " I'm sick and tired of you stupid one word answers! So unless ya wanna be thrown into the year of no return, I strongly suggest you tell me what the _hell_ caused you to be brought here by the freaking police!!!!!"

"I WAS SEEING A GIRL I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE!" Espio screamed. Quiet greeted his answer. Espio looked like he was about to blow up, Charmy's fistful of popcorn (which he had gotten during the second sentence of the fight) had stopped halfway to his mouth, and Vector was just standing there, flabbergasted.

"Wha- What?" Vector asked.

"I. Was. _Seeing_. A. Girl. I. Wasn't. Suppose. To. _See_." Espio said through clenched teeth. "Are you happy now?" He didn't wait for an answer, instead he just marched past him and Charmy and slammed his bedroom door. Vector just stared off into space. Vector, Charmy, or almost anybody would double over in laughter if you told them that Espio would break the law for some girl. Especially since he was always nagging at Vector how the Chaotix shouldn't take jobs where even the smallest, less care for law was snapped. The two detectives were stunned.

"Soooooo….." Charmy said, breaking the silence. "What now?"

**_TØ§Ø_**

Needless to say, Espio didn't come out of his room until….Well…He's still in there. Even hours of trying to get him to just talk though the locked door failed. Vector and Charmy even just stood there. Waiting. They did all these crazy things that the author is too mean and lazy to tell you about. (Hey!) But finally Vector concluded that you can't try forever, and went to bed. Charmy stayed for a bit longer, but eventually gave up too. Neither of them knew that there was still one person who hadn't given up just yet.

**_TØ§Ø_**

"Hey Vector!"

"What'dya want Sonic?" Sonic was standing in the door way of the Chaotix Detective Agency looking more chipper than usual.

"Oh, nothing." Sonic said, stepping around the crocodile and into the agency. "Just…Ah, wanting to chat with my favorite pal Vec-"

"We're not going to get rid of Amy for ya Sonic."

"Aw come on!" Sonic whined, suddenly on his knees. "I'll pay you this time I swear!"

"Forget it Sonic." Vector growled, starting to shove him out the door. "We ain't no mafia." Sonic was just barely out the door when they both heard a high scream.

"It's the Grudge!" Charmy screamed, zooming down the stairs. "IT'S AFTER ME!" Charmy flew around in circles over Vectors head screaming at the top of his lungs; "OHMYGODITSAFTERMEITSGOINGTOKILLMEIGOINGTODIIIIIE!!!"

"Charmy…" Vector said, staring up at him.

"OHMYGODITSAFTERMEITSGOINGTOKILLMEIGOINGTODIIIIIE!!!"

"Charmy."

"OHMYGODITSAFTERMEITSGOINGTOKILLMEIGOINGTODIIIIIE!!!"

"Charmy!"

"OHMYGODITSAFTERMEITSGOINGTOKILLMEIGOINGTODIIIIIE!!!"

"CHARMY!!!"

"Yeah?" The bee screeched to a stop and was now staring down at Vector.

"What are doing?" Charmy stared of into space for a while before pointing to Vector.

"Hey!" he said. "I know you!"

"I _know _you know me." Vector said, getting frustrated. "But what about the grudge?" Charmy started of into space for a while, looking thoughtful. (If that's even possible.) Then suddenly;

"Oh yeah!" Charmy exclaimed. "It's upstairs!" And with that, he zoomed upstairs.

"Is he always this stupid?" Sonic asked as he headed up the stairs.

"Nah." Vector replied. "He's actually acting pretty smart today."

**_TØ§Ø_**

"_What _in the world is _that_?" Vector, like every one else, looked seriously weirded out. Leaking out of Espio's room was something black.

"The Grudge got Espio!" Charmy sobbed.

"Open it." Sonic urged Vector.

"What?!?" Vector said, his voice rising. "Why me?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because." Vector sighed and slowly creaked open the now un-locked door. What they found was….

**_TØ§Ø_**

**TOSO: Mhuahahaha! XD**

**Espio: Oo Why are you so MEAN?!?!?!?**

**TOSO: X3 'Cause I am! (laughs) Review! Or you may NEVER find out! **

**Espio: ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter**

"Keep an eye on this one."

"I WAS SEEING A GIRL I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE!"

"What now?"

"I'll pay you this time I swear!"

"OHMYGODITSAFTERMEITSGOINGTOKILLMEIGOINGTODIIIIIE!!!"

"Is he always this stupid?"

"_What _in the world is _that_?"

"Open it."

** T**_**Ø**__**§**__**Ø**_

"Is that a paint can?" Sonic was staring at the upturned can of black paint. Vector nodded.

"Paint?" Charmy said angrily. "Is that all?!? I WANT THE GRUDGE!!!"

"Then you can haul your butt over to Japan and go see the grudge yourself!" Sonic snapped.

"Wait..." Charmy said, his anger replaced by surprise. "You mean…The grudge is _**real?**_"

"Yep." Charmy stared off into space. (Again.) It was _really_ quiet…Until Charmy started screaming, flying around in circles before slamming into the wall and falling to the floor with swirly eyes. Sonic just stared.

"I've only been here for 5 minutes and I already feel I need to leave." Sonic muttered. "So what's with the paint?"

"Hey look its air brush!" Sonic now stared at Charmy who was at the other side of the room.

"How did he-?" Sonic began

"I don't know." Vector interrupted. "But I'm afraid to ask."

** T**_**Ø**__**§**__**Ø**_

"Do you _have_ to have a hat?" Sonic said out of the corners of his mouth. He was looking off to the side, pretending that he didn't know the crazy crocodile beside him. The park they were at was filled with people who suddenly decided they had nothing better to do than to stare at the group.

"Yes." Vector replied, fixing the cheap knock off of a detective's hat on his head.

"Okay." Charmy said flipping the pages of a notebook. "We know he's painted black right?"

"Right." Vector said.

"And we know he's with some girl right?"

"Right."

"And we know he's still chameleon right?"

"Of course."

"And we know Charmy rocks almighty correct?"

"Nice try." Sonic growled, snatching the notebook from Charmy's hands. "Is this all we have? We'll never find him!"

"Sure we will!" Vector exclaimed. "Ye just have a little faith!" Sonic grumbled something about faith in some crocodile skin shoes.

** T**_**Ø**__**§**__**Ø**_

_**Her **_POV

"_How did I ever find him?"_ I thought. "_Well I know that, but…How did we end up together? And how am I so lucky, to get a guy like him. I'm just sitting here talking up a storm and he just sits there. Listening. Compared to him, all guys are nothing. Especially that one guy who was always watching the T.V. when I was talking to him. Come to think of it, Espio was the one I complained to. I guess I_ _always knew that…He's gone." _I looked down from where I sat in the tree and…He wasn't there. I was instantly steamed. _"That jerk!" _I screamed inside. _"I can't believe he would ditch me like that! He's gonna be so sorr-" _

"Jezum Ny, calm down!" I stared.

"Espio?" I said, reaching down to poke where he was sitting at the base of the tree. I felt something solid. "Why'd you go all invisible on me?"

"See those guys over there?" I glanced over too see 3 guys close by. A standard bee, a blue hedgehog, and an….Alligator? No, crocodile. A green one. The bee was wrestling a hedgehog for a notepad or something, and the crocodile had a magnifying glass up to his eye franticly looking around.

"You mean the weird guys?"

"Yep."

"What about them?"

"I work with them." He said. "Except the blue one."

"Really?" I asked, my eyes widening. "But you're in disguise right?"

"Oh yeah." Espio gradually reappeared before me, an embarrassed grin on his face. "Opps."

"There he is guys!"

** T**_**Ø**__**§**__**Ø**_

**Normal POV**

"Charmy that's not him!" Sonic yelled after the bee. But it was too late. Charmy was already by some chameleon poking the heck out of the poor guy. The ash colored chameleon made his way over to Sonic and Vector with Charmy following him, poking him with ever step he took.

"What's your friend doing?" he asked.

"Being annoying." Vector muttered. "Charmy that's not him!"

"It's not?" Charmy was still poking the guy but his eyes were on Vector.

"No!" Charmy paused. Staring at the chameleon with unblinking eyes, A.K.A, freaking the guy out.

"HEY!" Charmy yelled, surprising everyone with the sudden noise. "This guy has blue eyes!"

"Yes Charmy." Sonic mumbled, rolling his eyes "We know."

"Oooooooooohhh…My bad." The Chameleon rolled his eyes and stalked off. After a few moments of silence, Charmy cried out again and raced over to another Chameleon, who responded to Charmy's pokes with a punch. The group stared at Charmy on the ground with little stars floating above his head.

"That's it!" Sonic cried. "I'm outta here!" Sonic got only to a few feet before retreating back to Vector.

"Back so soon?" The croc asked.

"Shut up." Sonic snapped. "I saw a flash of pink fur."

** T**_**Ø**__**§**__**Ø**_

**TOSO: ** **Well now we know why Sonic is staying around eh?**

**Espio: ...**

**TOSO: What? You don't like my story?**

**Espio: It's…Okay I guess.**

**TOSO: You guess? Well I think it's the best dang story in the whole dang world!**

**Espio: …Of course you do.**

**TOSO: Review! Or I'll force you to watch "Barney" over and over and over again and again and again. :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Last chapter**_

"Is that a paint can?"

"Hey look its air brush!"

"Is this all we have? We'll never find him!"

"But you're in disguise right?"

"There he is guys!"

"I saw a flash of pink fur."

**T****Ø§Ø**

Espio stared with unease. With his team mates and Sonic being...well, his teammates and Sonic, they will probably cause someone to get nervous and call the cops. Who will cause uproar and panic, which is like homing device to newscasters, and they'll do a report live that will be on everywhere including West Glen, so then that grumpy ferret will see it and see through right through his disguise and come over here and separate him and Nyra (LOOK! HER NAME IS REVEALED!!!) again!

Espio sighed. His theory seemed to need a lot to actually happen, yet it was highly possible. Sensing Espio's discomfort, Nyra glanced down at him, then over at the weird guys.

"Hey you wanna head some where else?" She asked, jumping down from the branch she lounged across.

"Thought you never ask." Espio said, smiling.

**T****Ø§Ø**

Tired and bruised form the encounter with the many "punching-not-Espios", Charmy flew weekly through the Agency's door and collapsed on the couch. He groaned in pain as his muscles throbbed, and he was pretty sure his wings hurt as well, but he wasn't really sure since he couldn't really feel them. Vector wasn't much better, some of the chameleons that Charmy decided that were Espio, were actually girls. Girls who didn't see the point in pounding the living daylights out of an adorable six year old, so instead, they beat up the adult caretaker. This unfortunately was Vector. At one point, Vector thought throwing Sonic at the attacking girls would be a suitable defense (or at least slow them down), but they just trampled him and kept going. So when the three boys all slumped down, they made the room look like death row, numbers one, two and three.

"Well, now that we're all beat up," Vector said, hauling himself up. "There's only one thing left to do."

"And that would be..?" Sonic asked, confused and still annoyed from the foot prints all over his body that Vector caused.

Vector cracked one of his famous crocy smirks. "Pity party." He said.

**T****Ø§Ø**

Vector knocked on the door and rocked back and forth between his toes and heels patiently. Sonic looked awfully confused and Charmy looked like his normal self. Stupid. Then, faint footsteps behind the door grew louder, until the steps ceased and the door opened.

"Why, hello Vector, Charmy, Sonic."" Cream's mother, Vanilla, said, but her voiced became more concerned when she saw their injuries. "My, what happened to you boys?!" She stepped aside motioning for them to come in. They guys hurriedly came inside, only to be greeted by someone other than Vanilla's adorable (yet suspect-lee evil) daughter Cream.

"Boys, You know Nyra right?"

"Nyra, huh?" Sonic said. He was sure he saw her some where.

Nyra was a chameleon with bright lilac colored eyes, and her scales were a slight darker shade than lavender. She looked about average height for a chameleon, a half inch or so shorter than Espio. Her attire was average teen too; A half short, half long sleeved black shirt that read: "i say…we party" The "I" was lower cased and "i say" was a lot bigger than "we party". It was also black with silver outlining, while "we party" was light pink.

Her jeans were "flare style" and were a shade of dark blue. Her shoes were black **Keds** with slivery swirls on them, and her gloves had a Magenta colored triangle on them, the sign of the Ninja. She smiled weekly at the guys.

_"Don't recognize me, don't recognize me, __**PLEASE**__ don't recognize me!" _Nyra wished silently.

_**Flash Back **_

_Espio knocked on the door as Nyra asked: "What are we doing here?" Espio just smiled._

_"This is Cream and Vanilla's house." He explained. "Cream knows about us." Nyra crossed her arms and glared._

_"Oh does she now?" Nyra scowled. _

_"What? I'm sorry. I just HAD to tell someone. And she's so adorable."_

_"It's not that! It's just…"_

_"Just what?" When Nyra didn't respond, Espio arched his eyebrows high. "Are you jealous?" Nyra's glare grew more fierce. _

_"That depends," She growled. "Do ya think she's cuter than me?"_

_"She's six Nyra." Nyra's cheeks flushed bright red. Obviously embarrassed at her stupid suggestions. And that's when Vanilla opened the door and Espio explained everything._

_**End of Flash Back**_

**T****Ø§Ø**

_**TOSO**_**: Yay! My first flash back wasn't total crap!**

**Espio****: Oh was it now.**

_**Nyra**_**: (smacks Espio upside the head) Be nice!**

**Espio****: OW! (grumble) You just like her cause she put you in this fic. **

_**Nyra**_**: And your point?**

**Espio****: You do know that this is just about the fic you will appear in.**

_**Nyra**_**: WHAT?!?!?**

_**TOSO**_**: (shrugs) Well, you'll appear in one other fic of mine…But that's just about it.**

**Espio****: Face it Nyra, she likes Amanda Better.**

_**Nyra**_**: EXSCUSE ME?!?!? **

_**TOSO**_**: (smacks Espio) Don't ruin the surprise of my more important fancharrie! **

_**Nyra**_**: MORE IMPORTANT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? WHAT AM I, CHOPPED LETUCE?!? I MATTER TOO!!!!!!**

_**TOSO**_**: (ignores) Review! Or I'll hit you with Espio!**

**Espio****: Oo (whimpers)**

_**Nyra**_**: (sobs)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Last Chapter**_

"Hey you wanna head some where else?"

"There's only one thing left to do."

"Boys, You know Nyra right?"

"_What are we doing here?"_

**TØ§Ø**

"So, Nyra was it?" Sonic asked, taking a seat on the couch next to her. "How do you know Vanilla?" Sonic was sure he had seen her somewhere, and that somewhere he suspected to be in the park. But before Nyra could say anything, Vanilla interrupted.

"Oh, I just met her today." Vanilla said cheerfully, oblivious to the damage she was causing. "Espio came to my door and...Do you need something dear?" Nyra was waving madly, trying to signal Vanilla in someway that she should REALLY shut up. However as soon as the guy's attention was on her again, she had to stop and sweetly shake her head.

"Did you say, _**Espio**_ came to you?" Vector inquired.

"Why, yes." Vanilla said, a look of slight confusion on her face. "Dear, you keep making those weird faces and hand gestures, _surely _you need something." But before Nyra could reply, things took a turn for the worst.

"Okay, I think I got all the paint-" Espio stopped abruptly, "-off…" _"Bad time to suddenly appear"_ Espio concluded

"You wanna explain something to us Espio?" Vector coldly asked.

"Uhh…." It was all that Espio could think of. He had been defeated, trapped, cornered like prey. And all he could think of was; 'Uhh…'. That is, until he blurted out his next brilliant excuse. "…No?" Vector turned red from rage. He was sick of Espio being oh-so secretive, even when he was caught red handed, he still tried to wriggle free from Vector's grasp.

"Am I missing something?" Vanilla asked, proving that she wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box today.

"I'll tell ya what's going on!" Vector snarled. "Mister I-think-I-can-get-away-with-everything over there is seeing some girl behind our, and the _**laws**_ back!" He then glared at Nyra. "She looks like a whore to me!" He added.

"_**HEY!!**_" Nyra yelled, jumping to her feet. "I've been through a lot of crap-y-ness in my life, so I don't need you jerks to remind me! You may not like it but me and Espio are very close, so if you _don't_ wanna think of us as a couple, then think of us as _life long friends _**'CAUSE THAT'S WHAT WE ARE!**" She then stormed out of the house and slammed the door hard, causing a few pictures to fall off the walls.And then…Silence.

"You just couldn't resist could you?" Espio snapped, breaking the quiet. "You just had to bring her in to this and look what you've done!"

"_**ME?!?!?!**_" Vector cried, jumping up. "**YOU** brought her into this and you know it! You could of gone out with any other girl and you choose the whore!"

"Would you stop calling her that?!? You don't even know her!"

"Well she **has **to be a whore! Why _else_ would she be going out with you?!?" Silence greeted Vector once again. Until Espio broke it for the second (?) time.

"Hope you have a fun time in _hell_." He growled, marching past Vector and the others and slamming the door just as hard as Nyra did.

"You too _buddy._"

**TØ§Ø**

_**News Port (dot) com!**_

_**Where all your "newsie" needs are met.**_

_Everyone knows of the famous day spa "Down Town". But no one knows went down after closing hours. No one, but 14 year old Nyra Geller the chameleon. Her friend Stella Bufay worked at the spa, and was running late for a date. So she asked Nyra to close down for her. Nyra agreed. The closing routine was simple; Turn on the cameras, make sure no ones inside, and lock all doors. Nyra did turn on the cameras, but as she was walking around, making sure no one was still inside, out of the camera's view, she was grabbed in the hall of steam rooms by her ex-boyfriend, Will Fash the hedgehog (15). She was then forced into one of the Steam Rooms and was raped. He was apparently jealous of the fact that she was going out with someone else. _

_Ten minutes later, another friend came to the spa looking for her, Espio Ozai (pronounced Oh-z-eye) the chameleon (also 14). He and Nyra left the spa with news casters hounding after them, But even with the "no comments", we still got the entire what happenings since the entire things was recorded by the video cameras. Apparently, Espio peered through the small window on the door just as Will was zipping up his jeans. And with that and Nyra sobbing against the wall with her underwear on the completely different side of the room, he needed no further proof. He called the police and then tackled Will, holding him down until the cops got there. _

**TØ§Ø**

"Wow." Sonic breathed. After reading the news article that Charmy found, he felt awful inside. "Just wow." Charmy nodded in agreement.

"Apparently, the footage of the attack somehow got out and flooded the internet, she's probably been called a whore ever since."

"And now I feel bad." Vector sighed. Since the incident at Vanilla's house, he thought Espio deserved everything he had said, but now…

"So…Now what?" Charmy's question was answered by no one.

**TØ§Ø**

_**TOSO:**_** That was the fastest update I've ever done! I'm so proud! (hugs self)**

_**Nyra:**_** (glares) I don't appreciate what you put up there you know.**

_**TOSO: **_** Who cares? Hugs for every one!...If you review that is!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Last Chapter**_

"So, Nyra was it?"

"Oh, I just met her today."

"Did you say, _**Espio**_ came to you?"

"She looks like a whore to me!"

"_**HEY!!**_"

"Hope you have a fun time in _hell_."

"Wow."

"And now I feel bad."

"So…Now what?"

**TØ§Ø**

"That sounds just awful…" Amy breathed. "Just horrible." She then looked over at Vector and…Slapped him. "HOW COULD YOU?!??!?!?!?!" She screamed a look of absolute anger on her face. "HOW DARE YOU CALL A GIRL THAT! WHAT, ARE YOU A FRIKEN IDOIT?!?" After the discovery of the article, Vector, Charmy and Sonic didn't know exactly what to do next. So they went for some girly advice, fortunately all they had to shove Sonic outside for 5 seconds and wait till Amy tackled him. But now, with Amy screaming at him, Vector had second thoughts about the idea.

"Seriously Amy!" Sonic snapped. "We need advice, and NOW!"

"Of course Soniku!!" Amy squealed, hearts appearing in her eyes. "Anything for you!"

"Good," Vector sighed, glad that Amy was through yelling at him. "So how do we fix this?"

"Apologize." She stated, nodding.

"What?!?" Charmy yelped. "Why? Sonic an' me didn't do anything!"

**TØ§Ø**

"I'm sorry." Espio looked at Nyra with confusion.

"Sorry?" Espio asked. "For what?"

"I-I kinda overreacted." She said, looking embarrassed. "I made fool out of myself."

"What are you talking about?!?" Espio said, completely aghast. "It's not your-…you had every-….how can you-…I can't-…What?!?" The sun was just beginning to set when she jumped up from her spot on the grassy hill, grabbed Espio's hand and started down the hill.

"Come on." She said, her mood unreadable.

"But it wasn't your fault!" Espio wailed.

"Quite the contrary Ozai." A voice that rang out "Well if it isn't the weasel boy" Espio said smugly. "'bout time you showed up."

"I'm a Ferret!" screamed…uh…Fred..? Ralph…? Bob…? Espio always forgot his name. Along with his age. Though he looked somewhere between 20-30 years old. But name or not, he just knew that he hated him. He hated him for kicking him out of his home, constantly telling people lies about him, insulating his family, bloodline, and anything thing having to do with him. But worst of all, keeping him away from his old friends, including Nyra. "Do you have any clue how to obey rules Ozai?"

Espio snapped back to reality. He must have made some sort of face since the idiot let out a snarl.

"Of course not!" What's-his-face hissed, his blue eyes blazing and pale white and gray fur bristling with fury. "You barley know how to pay attention!"

"Didn't it's your mother ever tell you not to pay attention to idiots?" Nyra snapped. "You might catch it's stupidity!"

**TØ§Ø**

"And here we are again." Sonic grumbled. "The scene of the crime."

"Shut up." Vector growled. After the advice visit to Amy's, Charmy threw a fit about having to apologize when he didn't do anything, which eventually caused Sonic to believe the same things. After much protest, they all agreed it was best to get some new advice. And Amy said she knew the perfect place.

"Why hello Mister Sonic, Mister Vector, Ms Amy and Charmy!" Cream said cheerfully as she open the door.

"Hey!" Charmy wailed. "How come I don't get a 'mister'?!?"

"You're not old enough." Cream shrugged. "Come in! Come in!"

**TØ§Ø**

After many explaining the whole situation from start to finish, Cream was willing to help. (Not that she wasn't before).

"Okay, I think this can help." Cream said thoughtfully. "Do you know a place called West Glen?"

"Who doesn't?" Sonic scowled. "It's only the fanciest place filled with rich snobs ever!"

"Have you ever been there?" Sonic paused.

"I've been outside the gates…"

"Now as I was saying…" Cream continued. "West Glen is a ninja community."

"What's a ninja community?" Charmy asked, as if it wasn't obvious.

"A group of people who are either a ninja, or related to a ninja." Cream explained. "Either way they have ninja blood." Charmy nodded, the answer satisfying him. "West Glen is where Espio grew up."

"What?!?" Vector shouted, surprising everyone. "Espio grew up a rich kid?!?"

"And that's shocking how?" Amy inquired.

"It's…well…different." Charmy said. Sonic, however, glared.

"How do you even know this stuff." He asked, frowning deeply.

"Espio told me." Cream shrugged.

"Liar!" Cream gasped.

"I am not!" Cream denied. "I asked him, and he told me." Sonic grumbled something under his breath and only then Cream continued.

"So anyway, Espio lived there until he was almost seven. But one night, his mother was heading home (she left for one reason or another). But…" Cream stopped abruptly. She looked nervous.

"But…?" Amy urged.

"But she didn't make it." Cream said, her voice shook. "She was murdered."

**TØ§Ø**

TOSO: well that was kinda short.

Espio: …

TOSO: What?

Espio: Nothing.

TOSO: um…ooookkkaaaayyyy…… REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Last Chapter**_

"HOW DARE YOU CALL A GIRL THAT! WHAT, ARE YOU A FRIKEN IDOIT?!?"

"Apologize."

"I-I kinda overreacted."

"Quite the contrary Ozai."

"West Glen is a ninja community."

"But she didn't make it."…"She was murdered."

**TØ§Ø**

Charmy gaped at Cream's last sentence.

"Wha-a-a-at?" he stammered.

"You heard me." Cream said. "She was the first murder in West Glen history."

"And your saying Espio told you all this?" Vector asked, he seemed to be deep in thought, trying to figure out what Espio's secret girlfriend had to do with all this.

"Well, Espio told me that he lived in West Glen." Cream explained. "I looked the rest up on the news website." Vector bobbed his head slightly.

"I'm assuming when she died, Espio was sent to a foster home or something, but when he tried to come back to West Glen, it was under new charge, and the guy wouldn't let him in or within 20 feet of West Glen or any of its residents."

"But why?" Amy wondered.

"His father was automatically held responsible for her death and arrested, no trial, no proof, no nothing." She paused, wondering if she should be sharing so much of Espio's past, but the intense stares of question of the group urged her on. "Espio and his father's resemblance is uncanny, so the guy came up with this whacked out theory that Espio reminds people of his father, who was thought to have killed his mother, and thus reminding people of the murder, and ruining the "pure" West Glen name."

"Aha!" Sonic yelled, jumping up. "I knew they were rich snobs!-OW!!!"

"SONIC! YOU'RE TOTALLY MISSING THE POINT!" Amy screamed, smacking Sonic over the head with her famous (and rather painful) hammer. "THE ONLY PERSON WHOOSE A RICH SNOB IS THAT ONE GUY!!!!"

"Who?"

**TØ§Ø**

"You shut up!" The ferret snarled at Nyra. "I'll deal with _**you**_ later!"

"And what do you plan to do?" Nyra shot back. "Shed on me?" Espio laughed to himself. Same old Nyra, always having a comeback in mind. However the ferret-boy had a skill as well, not looking phased by anything you throw at him.

"Ozai!" He shouted, completely ignoring Nyra. "I told you if you came one more step out of line, I'd throw you in jail quicker then you can blink!" But then he smirked, and somehow, Espio knew what was coming. But despite the awareness, it still hit him like a ton of bricks. "Just like your murderous father."

**TØ§Ø**

"Come on!" Charmy barked. "We've got to find Espio!"

"Remind me what the rush is again?" Sonic asked lazily.

"I don't know! We just gotta hurry!" Sonic was just about to reply when Amy cried out.

"Look!" She pointed to the top of a hill where three figures were standing. Sonic, of course, reached the top in a second while the others reached it in a few. There, they found Espio, that Nyra girl, and someone else.

"Who the hell is this?!?!?" Vector asked quite loudly.

"I was just about to ask the same thing!" growled the 'someone else'. "Allow me introduce myself…I am Taishou, the head of the West Glen Community." Nyra scowled and shook her head. Taishou shoot her a glare. "Despite your griminess missy, I am what I am, no matter how much you hate it!" Nyra rolled her eyes.

"So… you the new management." Cream whispered.

"Yes that would be most correct."

"I can tell by that look Espio's giving you." Taishou snapped his attention to Espio. "My words sting you Ozai?"

"Ozai?" Charmy questioned.

"My last name." Espio answered, not taking his eyes off Taishou.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?!?!?!" Sonic suddenly yelled.

"WERE YOU NOT LISTENING TO CREAM YOU IDIOT?!?!?" Amy screamed. As everyone was screaming at each other, nobody, not even Nyra (who was too busy yelling at Taishou), even notice the trace that Espio was in.

**TØ§Ø**

_**Flashback**_

It was warm. Very warm. Espio snuggled deeper in his bed. He didn't want to leave…It was too warm…and it's too cold out there.

"ESPIO!!!!" A girlish voiced screeched. "GET UP! I'm not about to be late again because of you!" Espio simply groaned in response…Until something hit him.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" He yelled.

"No!" Espio was about to yell back when another voice entered the chat.

"Come on you two." It said. It was female, much older than the girl or Espio. "Sera, stop pestering your brother, and Espio get up!" Sera growled and marched out as the older one went closer. "Come on, up and at em."

"Mooomm!" Espio complained. "I don't wanna go to school today…"

"You never want to go to school" She said before turning away and leaving. "I'll give you five minutes, or I'll bring your father in here." Espio didn't budge until five minutes later.

"Come on you!" His father called from the hallway. He heard footsteps coming in his room then suddenly the covers were ripped off him.

"AAAAAGH!" He screamed. "It's Soooooo cold!"

"That's right." His dad said. "Now are you going to do the rest by yourself, or will I have to continue?" He didn't give Espio time to answer. He grabbed Espio's wrist and practically threw him in his closet.

"Do you really have to do that?" His mom said from the door way.

"Yes."

"Ow." Espio said.

**TØ§Ø**

Espio soon snapped back to realty after hearing Taishou his name being mentioned, no doubt an insult. He sighed, remembering that blissful memory… if only he knew what was coming.

AGYUFBIFBNIONSLKNFUNWDWWSXUIONDWK

**TOSO: **Hey! sorry it took soooo long to update. lota drama in my life. so yeah anyway...REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Last Chapter**_

"She was the first murder in West Glen history."

"I told you if you came one more step out of line, I'd throw you in jail quicker then you can blink!"

"Allow me introduce myself…I am Taishou, the head of the West Glen Community."

"Ow."

_**TØ§Ø**_

_The warmth left Espio quickly as he struggled in to his clothes. It took him longer than he thought. Especially since he put his shirt on backwards…Twice._

_"And how old are you?" His father had asked sarcastically when he helped him put on his shirt right._

_"Six." Espio said. "Almost seven!"_

_**TØ§Ø**_

"And I would be seven in a week." Espio said to himself. "First birthday in that wretched house."

"Did you say something Ozai?" Espio looked up. Oh yeah. **Him. **Espio almost forgot he was there. No, it would be much quieter if he wasn't there. He glared at Taishou, somewhat glad that he finally remembered his name, now it would be slightly easier to insult him. "Like I said, I have the power to throw you in jail." Taishou continued. "But being reunited with you father wouldn't be much of a punishment now would it?" Then an evil smirk crept spend across his face. "I suppose I should just toss you back in to the system…"

"That's enough!" Nyra snapped. "I have a million things better to do than to listen to you!" And with that said, she grabbed Espio, and marched towards Sonic and the crew. When they reached them, Espio opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Vector.

"You'll explain stuff later." Vector said, as Espio gave a weak nod. "Well come on then. You can introduce us to you little girlfriend while we walk back to the agency." Espio nodded again, and they walked off.

"I'm Charmy by the way!" Charmy said, flying in front of Nyra, holding his hand out. Nyra giggled.

"And I'm Nyra if you recall." She said, shaking Charmy's hand.

"Cool name!" Charmy said, grinning. "What's it mean?"

"It means 'Night'" She explained. "And thank you, I think your name is cool as well."

"Yeah, but I wish I knew what it meant."

"It probably means 'Charmful'."

"Really?!? You think so?"

"Of course."

"Cool!" Espio sighed. Of all the friends he had, she just had to get acquainted to the idiot.

_"But I suppose one friend of mine becoming hers is better than none." _Espio thought. _"I just really wish it were someone less annoying." _Meanwhile, Taishou just stood dumbfounded on the hill.

"HELLOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" He screamed. "Does anyone remember **ME**?!?! I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW! _I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU ALL!_ _**COME BACK HERE!!!!!**_"

_**TØ§Ø**_

"I just wanted to see her Vector…" Espio sighed. "It's been so long and…" He looked wistful towards the main room of the Agency where everyone was seated. Nyra has gotten acquainted with everyone and seemed to be getting along well with the group. In fact, they were all laughing. Vector sighed as well.

"Ya' know…" He said. "You could have told us what was going on in the first place." Espio nodded. That would've been a whole lot easier.

"Well I'm not exactly all for sharing." He said.

"So I've noticed." Espio looked up at the crocodile.

"So….Uh… You still mad?" Vector was silent for a moment.

"A little..."

"HEY!" The pair turned to the source of the voice. "Come on you two!" Charmy shouted. "Nyra's telling stories about the Ninja Academy she an' Espio went to!" Espio's eyes went wide as he heard Nyra's voice.

"So anyway, one of our friends thought it would be funny to spike Espio's drink…"

"Oh god, Nyra NO!" Espio gasped as he dashed from the kitchen. Vector watched in amusement as Espio wrestled with Nyra on the couch, trying to stop her from telling the story.

"Hey, Vector?" Charmy asked. "What about that Taishou guy?" Vector smirked.

"Don't worry Charmy! We'll figure out somethin'!" But as Vector walked away to join the group, Charmy felt the same as he did when Espio first started sneaking out, he felt like something going to happen…something bad.

_**TØ§Ø**_

**TOSO: **Well, that's the end! Don't worry, there'll be a sequel! YAYZ!

_Nyra: _There will?!?!?! YAY! I'M GOING TO BE IN ANOTHER FIC!

Espio: Oh dear…More after chapter torture for me…

**TOSO: **Well, review! Be nice to meh first Sonic/complete Fic!

_**TØ§Ø**_

_**NAME: The Only Sane One**_

**DATE: 01-03-09**

_MUSIC: Holding Out For A Hero By Froufrou _

TIME: 5:57

MOOD: Lazy

_**BYE!**_


End file.
